<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Você é especial by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075232">Você é especial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade, familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesmo após salvarem a Galáxia duas vezes e derrotarem Thanos, ainda há pessoas ressentidas pelos feitos de Gamora no passado. Mas os Guardiões, especialmente Peter, não pretendem deixar isso abalá-la.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Você é especial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fanart do capítulo está disponível no site Parks Marks, publicada lá por Chris Parks.</p><p> </p><p>Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.</p><p>*Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Não era a primeira vez que Peter via Gamora ser insultada em algum lugar por alguém de seu passado sem sequer reagir, por achar que merecia aquilo. Mesmo após terem salvado a galáxia duas vezes, e depois o universo, além de seus trabalhos menores, ainda havia pessoas em um ou outro lugar com rancor pelo que ela fizera sob as ordens de Thanos.</p><p>                Dessa vez estavam em uma loja de roupas para bebês em Xandar, que ficava dentro do que na Terra seria um shopping, quando foram abordados no estacionamento por um homem enfurecido que reconheceu Gamora de mais de dez anos atrás, acusando-a de ter tirado a vida de seu irmão. Ela não reagiu aos insultos, e Peter estava prestes a socar o imprestável, Rock a mordê-lo, Drax a esfaqueá-lo e Groot a feri-lo com suas videiras. Mantis era bem mais pacífica, mas esse foi um dos raros momentos em que se viu raiva em seu rosto. No entanto o olhar que Gamora lhes deu pedia que ficassem onde estavam. Ela podia achar que merecia isso, mas nenhum dos Guardiões pensava da mesma forma, e foi incrivelmente difícil não avançarem.</p><p>                Ela apenas se mexeu quando o homem lançou insultos ao bebê que ela segurava no peito, falando do quanto ela não merecia aquele filho, e que só no dia que a vida tirasse dela tanto Kevin quanto Peter ela talvez entendesse a dor que ele passou crescendo sem o irmão, e o quanto sentiria prazer em proporcionar isso agora mesmo. O homem parecia humano e Gamora poderia matá-lo antes que ele percebesse o que aconteceu, mas ela simplesmente entregou Kevin a Peter e caminhou na direção do homem, lhe dando um soco e chutando os pés dele para que desabasse bem de cara no chão, e depois pisando sem piedade em suas costas quando ele tentou levantar. A guerreira respirou fundo, nitidamente amedrontada, especialmente ao perceber que algumas pessoas em volta tinham presenciado a situação. Os Guardiões se aproximaram dela em silêncio.</p><p>                — Querida... – Peter falou baixinho, não havia raiva em sua voz, nem medo, apenas preocupação.</p><p>                Kevin acordou e começou a chorar. Peter o deitou em seu ombro e beijou seus cabelos ruivos, falando suavemente com ele, ainda que o bebê de dois meses não entendesse nada. O menino se acalmou aos poucos.</p><p>                — Devo chamar a Tropa Nova? – Drax perguntou.</p><p>                — Cara, ele nos ameaçou – Rock acrescentou.</p><p>                — Façam isso agora – Peter disse com firmeza – Precisamos mantê-lo aqui até a Tropa Nova chegar.</p><p>                O homem ameaçou começar a insultá-los novamente, mas Gamora reforçou o aperto em suas costas, e ele se calou.</p><p>                — Eu sou Groot – o adolescente disse, estendendo os braços na direção do homem e o envolvendo num emaranhado de videiras impossíveis de serem quebradas por um humano apenas com as próprias mãos.</p><p>                — Obrigado, Groot – Peter falou.</p><p>                — Você não segurou a prancha.</p><p>                Todos olharam para Drax franzindo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>                — É a onda, cara – Peter falou.</p><p>                — Que seja. Ninguém ameaça nossa família e sai andando – o guerreiro falou olhando mortalmente para o homem no chão.</p><p>                Deixaram o homem caído na frente da porta e levaram Gamora para se sentar num banco ao lado. Drax e Rock tinham entrado na Millano para contatar Dey, e Groot os seguiu.</p><p>                — Amor, fale com a gente – Peter pediu.</p><p>                Gamora continuou em silêncio. Ele sabia que ela queria falar, mas a confusão em sua mente estava fazendo barulho demais para que ela se concentrasse em qualquer coisa. O terráqueo colocou o bebê de volta em seus braços e a envolveu pelos ombros. Kevin sorriu ao ver a mãe, e Gamora sorriu de volta, afagando seu rostinho com o dedo. Os olhos dela ficaram úmidos, e se fecharam até que se acalmasse.</p><p>                — Mamãe também ama você – falou baixinho para o menino, que respondeu com um murmúrio adorável.</p><p>                — E isso é tudo que importa – Peter falou – Nós amamos você. Todos nós.</p><p>                — E muitas pessoas do universo também – Mantis falou.</p><p>                Gamora sabia do que ela estava falando. Episódios como esse vinham ficando incrivelmente mais raros e quando as pessoas que se deparavam com os Guardiões em algum lugar vinham falar com eles para agradecer ou conhecê-los, mesmo Gamora era muito amada. Quando estavam na praça de alimentação do shopping, uma garotinha que aparentava ter não mais que quatro anos correu para Gamora, abraçando a zehoberi pelas pernas e sorrindo. Ela estava com os pais e o irmão, que tinha nascido no dia em que eles derrotaram Ronan anos atrás, e os quatro se mostraram muito gratos por isso. As crianças instantaneamente se apaixonaram por Gamora quando ela sorriu para os dois e se abaixou para apresentá-los a Kevin. “Você tem um fã clube particular agora”, Peter tinha dito sorrindo. Mas nem sempre isso tornava menos difícil passar por coisas assim.</p><p>                — Eu amo você – Peter sussurrou contra sua pele quando a beijou ao lado do olho esquerdo.</p><p>                A zehoberi deitou no ombro do marido, lançando um olhar a Mantis, que tocou em seu pulso e instantaneamente Gamora se sentiu mais calma, não mais feliz, mais calma. Mantis sabia que ela preferia enfrentar situações ruins de uma vez. Trocou um sorriso de gratidão com a amiga e voltou a olhar para Kevin. Os olhinhos azuis vagavam curiosos pelo lugar, ele só podia enxergar formas por enquanto e já podia ver algumas cores, mas isso não tornava qualquer lugar novo menos interessante para um bebê explorar.</p><p>                Quando Drax, Groot e Rock voltaram, dois funcionários do shopping haviam sido alertados por alguém e Drax explicou o ocorrido enquanto os xandarianos olhavam o homem preso no chão. Depois falaram com os três sentados ao lado da porta automática do estacionamento, pedindo mil desculpas pelo ocorrido, prometendo reforço na segurança, e também se preocuparam em saber se Gamora ou bebê precisavam de algo, mas os Guardiões só queriam sair dali agora. Ficariam em Xandar por um tempo, executando trabalhos menores nos primeiros meses de Kevin.</p><p>                — Então esse é o delinquente que atacou vocês? – Dey perguntou quando apareceu no estacionamento junto com Nova Prime e alguns outros membros da Tropa Nova.</p><p>                Nova Prime se aproximou deles enquanto os demais levavam o homem, que recomeçou a falar com raiva tentando se defender sem sucesso.</p><p>                — Vocês estão bem? – Nova Prime perguntou com legítima preocupação, estendendo a mão para acariciar o cabelo de Kevin, que riu para ela, fazendo-a sorrir de volta.</p><p>                — Vamos ficar – Gamora respondeu – Obrigada por virem.</p><p>                — Encontramos pessoas que estavam aqui quando chegamos à frente do estabelecimento. Nos detalharam o que aconteceu, todos estavam irritados pelo que foi feito a vocês. Digam se houver algo mais que possamos fazer.</p><p>                Gamora assentiu enquanto a mulher mais velha se afastava para lidar com a situação. Após passarem rapidamente na sede da Tropa Nova para oficializar a prisão do agressor, os Guardiões foram convidados a permanecer, mas decidiram ficar dentro da Millano, uma vez que tudo que Kevin precisava estava montado lá. Drax e Mantis estavam brincando com Kevin enquanto Rock e Groot conversavam alguma coisa sobre bombas modificadas. Vendo que estava tudo em ordem, Peter entrou no quarto atrás de Gamora. O chuveiro estava ligado e as roupas que ela usava jogadas no chão ao lado de seus saltos.</p><p>                A zehoberi não tentou esconder as lágrimas quando Peter trancou a porta do banheiro, colocou as roupas limpas dos dois em cima da pia, e entrou no chuveiro com ela, deixando-a abraçá-lo e beijando o topo de sua cabeça enquanto acariciava suas costas e os cabelos molhados. Ele a deixou chorar em seu peito o quanto ela precisou e continuou a segurá-la firme quando ela parou um minuto depois.</p><p>                — Qualquer coisa, querida. Qualquer coisa... – Peter falou com a voz mais doce de que era capaz.</p><p>                Ela já sabia disso, mas ele notou que a confortava ouvir mesmo assim, que ela estava segura dizendo qualquer coisa a ele. E ele sabia que havia algo mais, alguma coisa doendo muito no passado que tinha despertado com o ocorrido.</p><p>                — Eu me lembro dele.</p><p>                — Do cara que nos atacou?</p><p>                — Do irmão dele. Dos dois.</p><p>                Peter afagou o topo da cabeça dela, deixando-a tomar o tempo que precisasse.</p><p>                — Éramos adolescentes, praticamente crianças ainda. Eu, Nebulosa, e ele. O que vimos hoje era criança na época. O irmão dele era minha missão, ameaçava os planos de Thanos de alguma forma. Thanos matou três dos nossos irmãos na minha frente, depois agarrou Nebulosa pelo pescoço, e disse que arrancaria a cabeça dela se eu não o matasse até o pôr do sol. Ela me olhou aterrorizada e com raiva... A essa altura ela já não tinha mais um dos braços e Thanos já tinha feito algumas modificações em sua cabeça.</p><p>                Peter sentiu o coração doer e nenhuma palavra que vinha a sua mente parecia adequada para falar sobre isso. Ele suspirou e a abraçou mais forte, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.</p><p>                — Mora... Meu Deus!</p><p>                Thanos estava morto, e não havia nada que pudessem fazer para alterar o passado, não podiam devolver a Nebulosa o que ela foi um dia, nem devolver o irmão do homem que tinham acabado de prender. Nenhuma palavra dita mudaria a dor da lembrança de Gamora. Mas Peter ainda podia fazê-la se sentir amada, ainda mais do que ela já era, e ele lutaria por isso até o fim de sua vida. Ficaram abraçados como se fossem um, até ela deixá-lo saber que estava bem.</p><p>                — Esse homem que nos atacou... Ele não tem culpa da raiva que sente.</p><p>                — Ei... Eu já disse que você é uma das pessoas mais nobres que já conheci na minha vida?</p><p>                As mãos dela deslizaram em suas costas, indicando que ele continuasse.</p><p>                — Mora, como você, eu lamento o que houve, por você, por Nebulosa, por ele, pelos seus irmãos, mas eu e você sabemos que você não tinha qualquer controle sobre isso. E reagir nos ameaçando foi uma escolha dele, por mais que ele tenha o direito de sentir raiva pelo que houve.</p><p>                — E se outros forem mais longe? Kevin...</p><p>                — Pensei nisso também, mas... Meu amor, estamos no melhor momento das nossas vidas. Sem Thanos, sem malucos ameaçando a Galáxia, somos pais, temos uma família, temos amigos na Terra. E veja como isso também está acabando, a última vez que alguém insultou você ou que alguma mulher do passado tentou me matar foi antes de conhecermos Thor. Você é amada, nunca se esqueça disso. Você merece muito amor, e eu vou amar você até o último segundo da minha vida, cada manhã que acordo com você dormindo nos meus braços eu te amo mais – Peter falou quando ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, e ele a sentiu sorrir e beijá-lo ali – Você é tão especial. E nem todas as estrelas juntas devem ter ideia do quanto me sinto lisonjeado por o universo ter me escolhido pra cuidar de você.</p><p>                — O que eu fiz pra merecer você, Senhor das Estrelas?</p><p>                — Isso é bom? Ou ruim?</p><p>                Gamora riu.</p><p>                — Muito bom, a melhor coisa do universo.</p><p>                — Ainda bem.</p><p>                Ela riu mais ainda e ele a imitou.</p><p>                — Dizem que o universo sempre te compensa com algo maravilhoso depois que você passa por algo muito ruim, por isso ele me deu pra você.</p><p>                Dessa vez Gamora riu com tanta liberdade que Peter nunca diria que ela estava chorando quando ele chegou. A zehoberi o beijou profundamente e o terráqueo sentiu o peito aquecer com toda a felicidade por tê-la ao seu lado. Quando tomaram banho e saíram do quarto já arrumados, Groot abraçou Gamora repentinamente.</p><p>                — Eu sou Groot!</p><p>                — Eu também te amo muito, Groot – ela respondeu sorrindo e retribuindo.</p><p>                — Eu sou Groot.</p><p>                Groot os levou até a cozinha da nave, deixando o casal surpreso. Os Guardiões se revezavam para fazer as refeições, no fim das contas todos tinham aprendido a cozinhar um pouco, mas haviam caprichado um pouco mais essa noite. Rock estava na bancada ao lado do fogão, mexendo alguma coisa numa panela. Mantis estava brincando com Kevin no colo, o bebê morria de rir e ela também. Drax observava tudo com um sorriso, ele parecia se lembrar de algo muito distante. Em cima da mesa já havia uma fornada de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate, aparentemente ainda quentes.</p><p>                — Comida não é tudo na vida, mas Groot sugeriu que depois do dia perturbador que tivemos, fazer algo mais sofisticado poderia nos animar – Rock falou quando Peter olhou para ele.</p><p>                — Vê? Todo mundo te ama muito – Peter sussurrou no ouvido da esposa, só para ela ouvir, e beijou sua bochecha a abraçando pelas costas.</p><p>                — Eu nunca duvidei disso. Isso é uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi – ela sorriu enquanto observam a família da porta da cozinha.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:</p><p>1 - Dance Comigo<br/>2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas<br/>3 - Somos família<br/>4 - Father and son<br/>5 - Papai<br/>6 - Star-Sick<br/>7 - O amor é seguro<br/>8 - What a wonderful world<br/>9 - Nós somos Groot<br/>10 - My love is alive<br/>11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você<br/>12 - I want you back<br/>13 - Ain't no mountain high enough<br/>14 - Como Kevin bacon<br/>15 - Você cuidando de mim<br/>16 - Você aquece meu coração<br/>17 - A baby in the battle<br/>18 - Você é especial<br/>19 - Um presente do universo<br/>20 - My life, my love, my lady<br/>21 - Minha vida pertence a você<br/>22 - Eu confio em você<br/>23 - Vida<br/>24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo<br/>25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você<br/>26 – Although we are miles apart<br/>27 – When you hold me in your arms<br/>28 – Fooled around and fell in love<br/>29 – Estrelas cadentes<br/>30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim<br/>31 – I’m in love with you<br/>32 – Você está segura aqui<br/>33 – 5 sentimentos<br/>34 – Sempre aqui<br/>35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2<br/>36 – É só uma coisa implícita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>